novebiologijefandomcom-20200213-history
Nanobiosenzorji v varovanju okolja
Uvod V naravi se pojavlja in uporablja čedalje več onesnaževalcev, polutantov, ki ogrožajo tako naravo samo po sebi kot tudi življenje v njej. Za zajezitev oziroma učinkovito zaznavanje je teh spojin je razvitih in se še razvijajo tehnike in aparature za njihovo on-line analizo. V zadnjem času pa se veliko pozornosti posveča ne samo biosenzorjem ampak tudi miniaturizaciji le teh, nanobiosenzorjem. Nanobiosenzorji so integrirane naprave, ki so sestavljene iz biološke komponente, transducerskega dela oz dela po katerem se signal prevaja in pretvori v izhodni signal. Biološke analitski testi (npr: elisa test) se razlikujejo od nanobiosenzorjev po tem, da transducerski del analitskega sistema ni gradbeni del analitskega sistema ampak ga predstavlja kar sam medij. Drugič: zaznajo veliko manjše koncentracije delcev, nano in piko koncentracije . Nanobiosenzorji so razdeljeni v osnovne skupine glede na transducerski princip ali glede na tip biološke komponente. Transducerski principi so optično-fluidni, električni, termalni, mehanski. Glede princi delovanja biološke komponente pa jih delimo na imunske, encimske in biosenzorje, ki kot senzorcčno komponento uporabljajo cele celice. Pri izdelavi nanobiosenzorjev je ključnega pomena imobilizacija biološke komponente na transducer oz v njegovo neposredno bližino. Najpogostejše metode so: adsorbcija, prečne vezi na komponentama, kovalentne vezi, vezava v membrano in zaprte z zamreženjem oz polimerizacijo (Rodriguez-Mozaz S. in sod. 2005). Nanobiosenzorji se v naravovarstvu aplicirajo v monitoringu podtalnih voda, monitoringu uspešnosti čiščenja odpadnih voda, analizi pitne vode, hitri analizi vzorcev prsti predvsem na območjih, ki so potencialno ogrožena zaradi onesnaževanja. Vrste prenosa signalov pri nanobiosenzorjih 1. Optično-tekočinski prenos signalov Med tem ko je večina optične energije omejena znotraj same strukture, ima trdno jedro dielektričnega vodnika eksponentno izginjajoč rep vodene optične oblike, imenovane pojemajoče polje, ki na majhni razdalji ( v tem primeru govorimo o nekaj sto nanometrih) vpada v obdajajoč medij. Večina neoznačenih optičnotekočinskih biosenzorjev izkorišča to pojemajoče polje za določevanje prisotnosti vezanih ali adsorbiranih analitov na površini senzorja. Vezava tarče na senzor povzroči na tem delu spremembo v lokalnem lomnem količniku, ki povzroča šibek fazni zamik na optični obliki, ki poteka po vodniku. Ta preprost fenomen se lahko izkorišča s številnimi različnimi tehnikami z namenom izvajanja neoznačene optičnotekočinske detekcije. *''Interferometrične tehnike'' Interferometrija se lahko uporablja za detekcijo fazne razlike med dvema vzporednima žarkoma svetlobe, ki prihajata iz istega vira svetlobe. Najpreprostejša praktična konfiguracije za optičnotekočinski biozaznavanje je interferometer Mach-Zehnder. Naprava je sestavljena iz vstopnega optičnega vodnika, ki se razdeli na dva dela enake dolžine in se nato zopet združi in tvori izstopni optični vodnik. En del razdeljenega optičnega vodnika služi kot referenca, medtem ko je drugi del funkcionaliziran z željenim bioprepoznavnim posrednikom. V odsotnosti kakršnekoli površinske modifikacije, svetloba na obeh delih optičnega vodnika, ki se združi na izstopnem vodniku, ostane v isti fazi, s čimer povzroči konstruktivno interferenco in maksimalno intenziteto svetlobe. Če pride na površini senzorja do vezave, se spremeni lokalni lomni količnik, posledičen fazni zamik pa povzroči padec moči na izstopu zaradi učinka destruktivne interference. Prednost te tehnike je, da je zelo občutljiva, med tem ko je slabosti več. V eni napravi je hkrati možna samo en referenčni in en detekcijski optični vodnjik hkrati, poleg tega mora biti dolžina interakcije, da pride do ustrezno velikega faznega zamika dolga v velikosti centimetra, kar je v primerjavi s podobnimi tehnikami, zelo veliko. *''Tehnika resonančne votline'' Senzorji, ki zaznavajo resonančno votlino nam omogočajo da zaobidemo pomanjkljivosti interferometrične metode, ki zahtevajo relativno veliko količino vezane mase, ki naredi opazno razliko pri prenosu signala. Senzorji resonančne votline zmanjšajo velikost naprave za red velikosti, medtem ko ohranijo podobno občutljivost naprave. Mikrovotline imajo obliko "whispering gallery", ki je priljubljen tip arhitekture pri neoznačenem biozaznavanju. Mikrovotline v taki obliki se odzovejo na svetlobo ujeto vzdolž krožne orbite. Valovne dolžine svetlobe, ki se po zaključku enega obrata vrnejo v fazo se ohranijo v resonatorju, med tem ko druge valovne dolžine zaradi učinka interference zamrejo. Tipično se pojemajoča svetloba zbere in preko optičnih vlaken preusmeri v resonator. Izhodni spekter, ki ga zaznamo na koncu zbranih vlaken, je sestavljen iz serije ostrih pikov. Sprememba v lokalnem lomnem količniku na površini resonatorja povzroči šibko motnjo na resonančni sposobnosti votline, kar lahko opazimo kot lateralno spremembo v pikih na izhodnem spektru. 2. Električni prenos signalov Električni transducerji so po večini sestavljeni iz nano-žic (semikonduktivnih in polimernih) in iz ogljikovih nano-cevk. Princip samega zaznavanja pa je zelo preprost. Vzemimo primer, da preiskujemo določen medij po prisotnosti virusnih antigenov. Naš nanobiosenzor je sestavljen iz refernčne in meritvene elektrode, ali celo iz dveh meritvenih elektrod. Vsaka nano-elektroda ima nase pripete določene biosenzorske molekule, ki zaznavajo nek antigen. Na eni strani elektrode imamo vir napetosti na drugi strani pa pomnođevalec signala in detektor. Skozi nano-žice skozi teče enakomeren tok. Ko se ustrezen antigen reverzibilno veže na protitelo, pa se tok spremeni zaradi akumulacije. Ko se antigen odcepi pa se vrne na normalno raven. Prednosti semi-konduktivnih žic je v tem, da je njihova sinteza oz produkcija boljše poznana in bolj obvladljiva kot sinteza nano karbonskih cevk. Imajo pa še to prednost, da se prosta mesta na teh žicah različno kemijsko oksidirajo in tako je zelo malo verjetnosti, da se nanje nespecifično veže kakšna druga molekula od želene. Te cevke so bolj primerne za merjenja v tekočih fazah pri nizkih ionskih jakostih. Znano je torej, da nižje ionske jakosti dajo daljše detekcijske dobe in s tem boljše rezultate. Enoplastne ogljikove nanocevke imajo prav tako dvoje prednosti. Nano-cevke hitreje prevajajo električni tok, torej so občutljivejše. Prav tako pa imajo prag občutljivosti detekcije pod nM koncentracijami. Njihova pomanjkljivost pa je v tem, da je njihova sinteza težko obvladljiva. Zadnji napredki pa so le omogočili sintezo eno-cevnih ogljikovih nitk (Ericson D. in sod. 2008). Z nanobiosenzorji se danes meri različne parametre. Celotne celice se uporablja za merjenje težkih kovin, fenolov, policikličnih aromatskih spojin, surfaktantov, steroidov, hormonov, antibiotikov, pesticidov (Rodriguez-Mozaz S. in sod. 2005). 3. Mehanski prenos signalov Večina konvencionalnih mikro in nanoelektromehanskih sistemov je načrtovanih za detekcijo in senzoriko različnih snovi. Načini, na katere naprave zaznavajo signal, se razlikujejo glede na napravo, naravo analitskih molekul ter natančnost, ki je potrebna za analizo. Razvoj mehanskih biosenzorjev Nanoelektromehanske nosilce so sprva uporabljali kot merilce sil pri atomski mikroskopiji, vendar so se kmalu začeli uporabljati kot izjemno občutljivi senzorji za vlago, temperaturo, glasnost ter pritisk. Z nedavnim napredkom na področjih nanomehanike ter minituarizacije pa se je nanoelektromehanske sisteme pričelo v devetdesetih letih uporabljati kot novo družino biosenzorjev: z veliko natančnostjo prepoznavajo na primer proteine, zaznajo lahko zelo majhne količine snovi, patogenih bakterij, strupov, in podobno. Način delovanja Na površino nosilca imobiliziramo v enem sloju molekule, ki bodo specifično reagirale z molekulami, ki jih ugotavljamo. Ob prisotnostih teh molekul v vzorcu in njihovi specifični vezavi pride do upognjena nosilca: Na površino nosilca je torej nanešen sloj detektorskih molekul, ki specifično reagirajo z analitom; to dosežemo z nanosom monoklonskih protiteles ali pa s specifično reakcijo. Mikrosenzorji prevedejo prepoznavo biomolekule v mehansko spremembo, ki je ponavadi povezana z piezouprnostnim ali optičnim odčitovalnim detektorskim sistemom. Napredki v nanotehnologiji so omogočili razvoj prenosnih sistemov detekcije z ultrasenzitivno občutljivostno stopnjo z zelo majhno porabo reagentov in analita. Detekcijske metode upogiba nosilca: Osnovni princip je sprememba signala upogiba, torej mehanski signal, v električnega, kar lahko dosežemo z merjenjem spremebe upora, napetosti, toka in podobno. S tem principom odčitavanja se izognemo transportu posameznih vzorcev v laboratorij. Detekcijska metoda s piezoupornikom Ta metoda vključuje pritrditev pietzouprnega materiala, kot je na primer silicijev kristal, na površino nosilca, za zaznavo spremembe sile na površini nosilca. Sprememba sile oz. deformacija materiala povzroči spremembo upornosti, ki jo lahko z Wheatstonovim mostom; prednost te metode je ta, da to spremembo lahko izmerimo oz. odčitavamo z integriranim električnim vezjem. Slabost pa je ta, da mora biti piezouponik vgrajen na nosilec, kar cenovno ni ugodno, ter da zazna 'le' nanometrske spremembe. Občutlivost piezorezistorja sicer variira proporcionalno glede na njegovo širino in radij upogiba. Nosilci so običajno narejeni iz silicija, silicijevega nitrida ali silicijevega oksida, in so lahko različnih oblik, dimenzij in občutljivosti. Optičnametoda Ta metoda uporablja laserski žarek, ki se odbije od površine nosilca, saj je ta prevlečena z zlatom. Odbiti žarek pade na določeno mesto na pozicijski detektor, imenovan PSD (position sensitive detector). Kadar pa se nosilec upogne, se zaradi različnega kota žarek odbije na drugo mesto na detektorju, ta razlika pa se z elektroniko zazna kot signal. Prednost te metode je, da zazna upogim nosilca v sub-nanometrskih rangih. Slabost je ta, da prisotnost fokusiranega laserja lahko povzroči termalne spremembe, vključuje tudi veliko natančnost postavitve sistema, kar se odraža tudi na ceni. Aplikacije Nekateri tipi senzorjev, ki temeljijo na mikro in nanonosilcih, so zaradi aplikacije oz. komercialne uporabnosti standardizirani, kot na primer senzorji vlage, kjer nosilec predstavlja ali pa je prekrit s higroskopičnim materialom (kot je na primer fosforna kislina), ki se pod vplivom vlage v zraku upogne, saj se nanj veže voda. Drug primer je zaznavanje pesticida DDT (dikloro difenil trikloroetan) z ustreznimi monoklonskimi protitelesi. * uporabljajo se pri ugotavljanju prisotnosti težkih kovin, bakterij in toksinov, antibiotskih ostankov in kemikalij v pitnih vodah in okolju; uporabljajo se tudi za za detekcijo temperaturnih sprememb, vlage, UV sevanja, spremembe Ph, viskoznosti tekočin, … 4. Termični prenos signalov Toplotni biosenzorji Prvi toplotni biosenzorji so bil osnovan v zgodnjih 70-ih letih prejšnjega stoletja, vendar so jih uporabljali zgolj kot kontrolo encimskih reakcij. Izvedba teh termalnih biosenzorjev pa je bila zelo nerodna, saj so bili to predelani kalorimetri, ki so merili molarno entalpijo encimov. Okoli leta 1974 pa so že uveljavili sistem in pojem termistor (encimski termistor). Termistor je senzor, ki ima to lastnost, da pri spremembi temperature spremeni lastno upornost električnemu toku. Se pravi termoelektrični senzor, ki zaznava termalno radiacijo. Višja ko je temperatura, večja je upornost. Še ena iznajdba pretvornika toplote v podatke so termopili, ki pri spremembi toplote inducirajo napetost in proizvedejo določeno količino električne energije. Z izboljšavami tehnik imobilizacije encimov in vsevečjim znanjem o encimih se je povečala tudi uporabnost teh metod v analitiki raznih vzorcev. Vse te izboljšave pa so omogočile tudi vsevečjo minimizacijo in avtomatizacijo sistema in različne aplikacije do multizaznavnih sistemov, z več različnimi zaporednimi mikro sistemi z različnimi encimi, ki bi pri analizi suspenzije na enkrat dali več podatkov. Ideja toplotnega biosenzorja je ta, da se ob reakciji med specifičnim encimom in specifično molekulo v preiskovanem vzorcu izmeri količina spremembe energije, ki jo nato pretvornik proporcionalno spremeni v električni signal, ta pa nam po predhodnji standariziraciji sistema pove natanče koncentracije. Koncentracije so lahko podane na nekaj delcev na miljardo delcev v raztopini, kar je izredno natančno. Pri toplotnih biosenzorjih je torej ključnega pomena pretvornik, ki mora reagirati že pri najmanjši spremembi temprature v neposredni okolici encimske reakcije. Termistor je izredno občutljiv temperaturni pretvornik. Je električni upornik z zelo negativnim temperaturnim koeficientom upora. Ti uporniki so keramični polprevodniki z vmešanimi atomi mangana, niklja, kobalta, železa in uranovega oksida. Sprememba v temperaturi je povezana z uporom z Steinhart–Hartovo enačbo: 1/T=A+B(ln R)+C(ln R)3 Termopilni biosenzorji delujejo po načelu Seebeck efekta: ΔV = n αab ΔT - ΔV -> sprememba v napetosti enega termopara - n -> število termoparov - αab-> Seebeckov efekt - ΔT -> sprememba temperature med toplo povezavo in hladno povezavo termoparov To pomeni, da ob temperaturni razliki na obeh kocih termoparov (polisilikon in zlato) le-ti proizvajajo elktrično energijo (do 5mV/K). Uporaba v okoljevarstvu: Termalne biosenzorje se v okoljevarstvu uporasblja za monitoring težkih kovin (Hg, Cu, Ag) v smislu inhibicije aktivnosti ureaze. Tovrstni biosenzorji pa so uporabni tudi za monitoring pesticidov v okolju, in sicer na podlagi inhibicije encima acetilholin esteraze. Vrste biokemičnih detektorjev Biokemični biosenzorji so senzorji, ki zaznavajo signal, kateri je posledica biokemičnih reakcij v celicah. Ta signal je lahko sprememba koncentracije protonov, poraba ali sproščaje plinov (npr: kisik, amonijak), emisija svetlobe, sproščanje toplote in drugo. Te signale sprejema pretvornik, ki jih nato spreminja v merljive parametre (npr: sprememba kemijskega potenciala, sprememba temperature, absorbcija svetlobe). Ta signal se lahko ojača ali pa se procesira do končnih vrednosti, ki nam dajejo določen rezultat. Delitev biokemičnih biosenzorjev: *''Encimski biosenzorji'' Encimski biosenzorji so analitična orodja, ki nam omogočajo zaznavanje koncentracije tarčnega analita s pomočjo encimskih reakcij. Te lahko vključujejo katalitično spremembo tarčnega analita ali inhibicijo delovanja encima zaradi prisotnosti tega analita. Kataliza analita, v naravovarstvu gre ponavadi za polulant, je zelo preprosta metoda, vendar pa ima zelo omejeno območje delovanja, saj so encimi zelo substratno specifični. Inhibicija delovanja encima s polutanti pa je širše uporabljena metoda, saj zaznava različne okoljske polutante tudi v zelo nizkih koncentracijah. Encime namreč ponavadi inhibirajo kemični polutanti, ki pa spadajo v isto skupino. Po končani analizi je ponavadi potrebna reaktivacija biosenzorja oziroma menjava substratov, če je reakcija ireverzibilna. To pa predstavlja veliko ekonomsko breme preizkave. *''Mikrobni biosenzorji'' Mikrobni biosenzorji kot biološki element vsebujejo mikroorganizme. Ta vrsta biosenzorjev ponavadi vključuje optično ali elektrokemično merjenje respiracije oziroma inhibicijo le te. Analiza s pomočjo mikrobnih biosenzorjev je relativno enostavna in poceni, vendar pa je poglavitni problem teh biosenzorjev prevelika poraba časa za izvedbo analize. Mikrobni biosenzorji se uporabljajo v širokem spektru vrednosti pH in temperature, kar pa je slabost encimskih biosenzorjev. Izboljšave mikrobnih biosenzorjev tečejo predvsem v smeri uporabe gensko spremenjenih mikroorganizmov, ki jih lahko uporabljamo za celokupno spremljanje toksinov v okolju ali pa v primerih, kjer je tokisični analit definiran, vendar pa nas zanima njegova toksičnost oziroma vpliv na žive organizme. Razvijajo pa se tudi gensko spremenjeni mikroorganizmi, ki bi specifično zaznavali točno določen polulant. *''Imunski biosenzorji'' Imunski biosenzorji temeljijo na specifični reakciji med analitom oziroma antigenom (Ag) in protitelesom (Ab), ki daje zaznavni produkt (Ag-Ab). Zaznavnost produkta omogočajo označevalci: radioaktivni izotopi, encimi, fluorescini in drugo. Dandanes se kot označevalci najpogosteje uporabljajo encimi v kombinaciji s kolorimetričnimi substrati. Imunski biosenzorji delujejo na dva principa: :*Imobiliziran antigen se veže na nosilec. Nato dodamo presežno koncentracijo specifičnih protiteles, ki so označena z izbranim označevalcem in pustimo, da se antigen in protitelo vežeta. Na koncu speremo nespecifično vezana protitelesa in izmerimo signal, ki ga dajejo označena specifično vezana protitlesa. :*Protitelo, ki je specifično za želen antigen oziroma analit, je imobilizirano na nosilec. Dodamo znano koncentracijo označenih antigenov in neznano koncentracijo neoznačenega analita. Označen antigen in analit tekmujeta za vezavna mesta na protitelesih in se specifično vežeta sorazmerno s svojo koncentracijo. Nevezani material se spere. Količina analita je tako enaka razliki med signalom označenega antigena brez analita in označenega gena z analitom. Prednosti imunskih biosenzorjev so: nizka meja detekcije, velika selektivnost, ni potrebne posebne priprave vzorcev ter širok spekter zaznave in posledično uporabe. Vendar pa imajo imunski biosenzorji tudi svoje slabosti kot je naprimer križna reaktivnost strukturnih analogov, ki posledično dajejo lažno pozitivne rezultate; naenkrat lahko detektiramo le eno snov; reagenti (protitelesa) so težko dostopni in dragi; poleg tega pa je test časovno zahteven. Viri * Guomin Shan, Cynthia Lipton, Shirley J. Gee and Bruce D. Hammock. Immunoassay, biosensors and other nonchromatographic methods. John Wiley & Sons, Ltd, Chichester, 2002. * K. R. Rogers and C. L. Gerlach. It’s a bug’s life: biosensors for environmental monitoring. The Royal Society of Chemistry, 2003. * Yu Lei, Wilfred Chen, Ashok Mulchandani. Microbial biosensors. Analytica Chimica Acta,2006. * http://www.lsbu.ac.uk/biology/enztech/biosensors.html * Ericson D. 2008. Nanobiosensors: optofluidic, electrical and mechanical approaches to biomolecular detection at the nanoscale. Microfluid Nanofluid, 4, str: 33-53 * Rodriguez-Mozaz S. in sod. 2005. Biosensors for environmental monitoring A global perspective. Talanta, str:291-297